We Live on Together
by Lilchibchib
Summary: Korra has been in a fight and has suffered fatal injuries. These are her last moments with Mako.


**Lilchibchib: It has been ages since I wrote for fanfiction. Wow! It's really weird posting something. Well anyway this came from boredom, so enjoy. I own nothing **

I'm dying. Aren't I? My blood slips down my body, rubbing against each scratch and burn. Each time it swims past an injury, pain stings my body. No explanation is needed. My death is near. Who would've guessed that it would be so soon; That cold unforgiving hand of death, yanking me to the other side. Pulling deeper into an unconscious forever.

"Korra! Korra!" I try to reply but a long hacking cough comes out instead. I can hear you screaming louder and louder. Shattering the air around us.

"KORRA! I nearly laugh. I'm right here stupid. There's no need to shout. I'm right here. My breathing is strains more as you grab me. The tears prickle my irises but I hold them back. You try to hold me closer and warm me with your body but it hurts. It hurts when you hold me like that. This was meant to be. I am supposed to protect the world. I'm the Avatar. This is my duty. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just let me go. Just let me die. But these are merely thoughts and so you can't hear me. You continue your torture. You hold me, and try to squeeze my body into revival. You cry for me. Your tears stain wherever they touch and I hear your desperation.

"Korra, go into the Avatar state. Call him. Call Avatar Aang. Do something!" I almost laugh again. But I have knew this was coming. You knew it and yet you're falling apart. Make me regret everything I have worked so hard for. Why are you doing this! Why won't you listen? Why can't you just leave me alone. I want this. I want to die. I want to be a hero. I want to fulfill my destiny. But of course this is all in my head. And of course, it's all a lie. I don't want this. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die. Why was I the Avatar? Why wasn't I trained for this feeling? Why? It's unfair. You pull back and look into my eyes. Fiery gold meet ocean blue and I see your despair and sadness as you repeat my thoughts.

"Its unfair" We were supposed to grow old together

"We were supposed to have a family together" We were supposed to laugh and cry together

"You don't even know…." How much I love you. My words are still silent and to him, it is nothing more than a one sided conversation. No better than talking to the dead. He lays me back down, blood covering the length of his arms, and his face matted with tears. He knows he can't stop it, and the thought makes his heart slow. It makes his world freeze into a capsule of gloom. He wants so bad to save me and move the tracks of this destiny. I can see how much he wishes things could change. His fingers clench and he stares into the sky, his raven hair cloaking his eyes. Hours seem to pass as he continues to look up at nothing, until he gazes down at me. In these past few minutes, this is the first time I see him smile. He lies down next to me and holds me in his arms. His warmth is overwhelming but comforting. He looks at me and I hear him utter one last time

"I love you Korra" My vision blurs and I realize that its my own tears finally gushing past my restraint. Pools of stream down my face because he will never hear me say it again. He will never hear me say how much I love him. My heartbeat has gone down to a slight pitter patter. My breathing is almost nothing. With the last of my strength I turn to him and smile. The biggest smile I could muster. It's to make up for the sadness, to outdo him one last time, and to let him know that I love him too. I start to close my eyes and let death take me. I will finally let this reaper have its way with me. Before my eyes completely close I see a dagger outstretched over Mako's heart. His expression full of determination and acceptance. He plunges it into his chest and lets his blood stain the earth. Then everything ends.

**Lilchibchib: OH NO EVERYONE IS DEAD! WTF IS WRONG WITH ME! Lol. I may continue this or make more drabbles or oneshots. It depends on reviews and how I feel because honestly this came from nowhere. If I do make more stuff, it will probably be less depressing than this. So Review. Tell me whats up and we'll see where this goes. **


End file.
